1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a makeup support apparatus and a method for supporting makeup that support a user in putting on facial makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
When putting on makeup, people often use others' makeup as references, such as photographs of models included in fashion magazines. However, because the arrangement, shapes, and sizes of facial components (for example, eyes, nose, and mouth) vary between individuals, it is difficult to accurately imitate others' makeup.
Therefore, a technique for displaying a simulated image of a user's face after makeup has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-257194). In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-257194 (hereinafter referred to as a “technique disclosed in an example of the related art”), the simulated image of the user's face after makeup is generated by superimposing an image of applied makeup upon a still image of the user's face. According to the technique disclosed in the example of the related art, the user can put on makeup in accordance with the simulated image.